theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Claudian
Based on the original sreenplay of Mulan, The Claudian is a fanfic by I, the 13 year old Ralphie Saavedra and is planned by him to be a film from Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, Nickelodeon Movies, DreamWorks Animation, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Hanna Barbera Productions, Seven Arts, Snarling Rat Productions (A joint venture of Amblin Entertainment, Troublemaker Studios and Skellington Productions.), Le Cirque Du Soleil's film division that worked on the Alegría movie named Lampo Di Vita Films, and Don Bluth Productions. It should be directed by Don Bluth, Tony Bancroft and Barry Cook and produced by Steven Speilberg, Robert Rodriguez and Tim Burton. The Plot The Plot is set on the island of Claudia, located in Limbo and home of Elmus (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ooo (Adventure Time), Loonus (The Looney Tunes Show), and Claudius (Regular Show). The story of the film centers around Gumball Christopher Watterson and Carriston Whiteregard, two young children who don't really fit into their society. When the Dun army invades the city under George the talking volcano who likes Volvic water from Nestlé, G&C's fathers have to get in the army, and to help them from harm, since Carrie's family has only one male member and Gumball's dad is for whatever reason and somehow too dumb to be in any army, Gumball & Carrie take their places as young men, but only by staying true to their hearts will the bring honor to their familes and the island, and kill the Dun leaders, the Angel of Death and the Ice King. Yes, Carrie will be Gumball's love intrest in the film. Also, Mushu, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake, Bugs, and Daffy will be in this film, but, like in the development of Mulan, Mushu will have two heads and his name wil be changed to Mou-shou. The Act I Songs and Score 01. The Ouverture - By René Dupéré 02. Written in Stone Part 1 - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 03. Written in Stone Part 2 - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 04. Written in Stone Part 3 - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 05. 101.11 - By Joe Brooks and Dusty Hughes 06. Here's My Heart Part 1 - Music By Giorgio Moroder and Lyrics By Pete Bellotte 07. Practice - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 08. Honor to Us All Part 1 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 09. Honor to Us All Part 2 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 10. Honor to Us All Part 3 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 11. Reflection Part 1 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 12. Written in Stone Part 4/Short Hair* - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 13. Honor to Us All Part 4 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 14. Keep 'Em Guessing Part 1 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 15. Keep 'Em Guessing Part 2 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 16. I'll Make a Man Out of You Part 1 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 17. Le Funambule - By René Dupéré 1 Star = Score By Jerry Goldsmith and Performed By Randy Edelman and Giorgio Moroder The Act II Songs and Score 18. Taiko - By René Dupéré 19. I'll Make a Man Out of You Part 1 (Reprise) - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 20. Here's My Heart Part 2 - Music By Giorgio Moroder and Lyrics By Pete Bellotte 21. A Girl Worth Fighting For - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 22. Written in Stone Part 5 - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 23. Reflection Part 2 - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 24. Written in Stone Part 6 - Music By Jeanine Tesori and Lyrics By Alexa Junge 25. I'll Make a Man Out of You Part 1 (Reprise) - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 26. Honor to Us All Part 5/A New Beginning** - Music By Matthew Wilder and Lyrics by David Zippel 27. Credits*** 2 Stars = Score By Randy Edelman 3 Stars = Score By Jerry Goldsmith and Randy Edelman and Performed By Him and Giorgio Moroder